The Tragedy of Super Mario and Princess Peach
by GreatestStoriesNeverTold
Summary: Long-lost hatred blossoms into newfound love.
1. 1 Main Campaign

It was a regular day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the evil Bowser had kidnapped the lovely Princess Peach once again, and the brave Mario had to rescue her. The Italian hero climbed in through the window of the highest floor of Bowser's castle, where Peach was being held. Once she caught sight of her savior, Peach let out a joyous "Mario!" Mario put his finger to his lips to signal her to be silent, and hastily began to run across the bridge that separated his part of the room from where the part where Peach was being held in a large cage. As he was halfway through it, a monstrous beast fell down from the ceiling and confronted Mario. "You shall never get past me!," the dastardly Bowser shouted. Mario easily slipped in between Bowser's two huge legs and to the other side of the room. He hopped on a giant button that was sticking out of the floor for some reason, and the bridge vanished, sending Bowser, who was standing on it, tumbling into the fiery depths below. Mario freed Peach from her captive place and the two left, journeying back to Peach's castle.

Before long, the duo was in Peach's throne room. "I can't thank you enough for your valiant efforts, Mario," Peach said. "It is... no problem, Peach. Just don't get into any more trouble... Please...," Mario said between breaths, obviously tired. He left the room and wiped his brow in the hallway. As he was about to continue on his merry way, a large crash sounded from inside Peach's room. "For the love of..." Mario ran back into the room and, lo and behold, the princess was in Bowser's clutches AGAIN. "Ha ha ha! You won't catch me this time, Mario!," Bowser cackled and jumped out of the hole in the wall he had formed when he burst into the castle. Mario just stood in the doorway, staring blankly at nothing in particular. Bowser poked his head in through the hole. "Hey, uh, Mario, this is the part where you chase me," Bowser reminded him. Mario twitched. Bowser jumped back into the room, Peach still in hand. "Hey, are you okay?." the turtle-dragon hybrid questioned.

"No...," Mario whispered coldly. "What?" "NO! I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY! IT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK THAT LITTLE BITCH HAS GOTTEN CAPTURED, AND IT'S ONLY FUCKING MONDAY! I'M TIRED OF RUNNING AROUND SAVING HER LITTLE ASS! I'M A GODDAMN PLUMBER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, NOT HER PERSONAL GUARD! SHE HAS A CRAPLOAD OF SERVANTS OUT THIS DOOR DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING WHILE I HAVE TO BUST MY BOOTY EVERY OTHER SECOND BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME WEIRD FUCKING FETISH THAT INVOLVES KIDNAPPING HER DAY IN AND DAY OUT! I'M DONE WITH ALL THIS SHIT!"

"But... Mario... help...," Peach whined. "HELP YOUR OWN FUCKING SELF, PRINCESS! I'M GETTIN' BACK TO MY OWN LIFE," Mario yelled before shutting the door behind him. Bowser and Peach took one look at each other and the biggest-ass grin spread across the former's face. "Yes... I've did it! I've finally won!" Bowser chuckled maniacally and jumped out the hole again, victorious for the first time ever.

20 YEARS LATER...

Much time has passed ever since Mario got fed up with the princess' bullshit and went back to plumbing with his twin brother, Luigi. Without any distractions, their business turned out to be a smashing (BLARGH!) success, making the both of them rich. A couple of decades later, the two live separately and have money to blow. Mario lives in his own mansion and has turned himself into a real beefcake - no longer the short, pudgy man he was once before, Mario now was tall and buff as fuck, with a manly-ass beard that covered his face and a pair of shades upon his eyes below a turned-backwards "M" cap. He was truly living the life, and you could say that letting Peach finally get kidnapped by Bowser was the best thing that ever happened to him.

One day, Mario was in an indoor swimming pool with several hot, naked women, and they were all watching a movie on the expensive television attached to the wall. "Oh Mario, PLEASE fuck us...," one of the naked women pleaded, stroking his manly beard, "We're so goddamn horny and attracted to you." "No can do, slut. As much as I'm sure I'd be able to satisfy you in ways you can't even imagine, I'm not in the mood right now. Not that my sex drive isn't high and I don't have cum in my balls, because you bet your tits I do, but I'm engrossed in this awesome fucking movie. Look, that dude is about to blow some shit up," Mario explained. "PLEAAAASE, Big Daddy Mario, I want to feel your twelve-foot long cock up my ass!," the second woman pleaded. "Listen, if one more of you whores mentions anything that doesn't relate to this movie, I'm going to-" "We can even make it an orgy!," a third woman piped up. Mario clenched his fist and socked the woman in the face. She flew out of the pool and broke through the wall, landing in the other room, dead and with blood spouting from every crevice in her face.

The rest of the women, after seeing what had happened, shut up and watched the rest of the movie with Mario.

That night, after taking his standard Manly Shower™, Mario climbed into his bed and covered himself and his beard under his blanket. He began to drift off when he heard a peculiar sound, though he wasn't sure where it came from. Thinking it to be nothing, he closed his eyes once more. He heard the sound once again, and this time it was even louder. Knowing that it wasn't just a figment of his imagination, Mario got up and observed the room. As soon as his back was to the window, he heard another sound behind it. He turned around and, as you might have expected, the window was open. He went to close it, and if this trollfic were a movie, the area behind him would come to focus, and you'd see the intruder behind him. Mario turned around and got a good look at his "visitor." He could swear he had seen her before - she had long blond hair, and was dressed in a scantily-clad outfit that revealed a lot of her cleavage and exposed her midriff and legs.

"Surprised to see me?," the mystey lady inquired. "Can't really when I don't even know who you are," Mario replied. "Oh you slay me, Mario. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be the pimp-ass motherfucker you are today," Peach explained. "Wait a second...," Mario's eyes widened, "You're..." "Princess Peach Toadstool. The 'bitch' you left to rot in Bowser's castle all those years ago. And you know what? Today's the 20th anniversary of the day you single-handedly ruined my life. And now you're going to fucking pay for it," Peach threatened. "Oh God, I'm so scared. You come in here dressed like some hooker and I'm supposed to fear for my life?," Mario retorted. "For the past decade and a half, I've been training myself in secret in Bowser's dungeon. I had to work my ass off to become strong enough to escape that monster's castle. You don't know the things I've been through. The SHIT I've seen. This was the dress I had to wear each time Bowser wanted to have some 'fun time' with me. It's a symbol of all of my sorrow... that will all end tonight...," Peach announced. "How's about we change things up a bit? Instead of you giving me crappy monologues all day, we just take it over to that bed over there and I show you how we Italians have some 'fun time'..."

"Ha. Ignorant, old Mario." Peach reached into a bag she had on her back and pulled out a moderately sized rifle. "Die, you rotten bastard!" She pressed the trigger and bullets started rapidly firing at Mario. He ducked out of the way and jumped over to Peach, knocking the gun out of her and grabbing her neck. Mario raised Peach into the air, choking her. She kicked him the face, sending him stumbling back, and pulled out a dagger from her pocket. She slid over to Mario and stabbed him in the stomach with it. Mario wrestled with her to pull it out, while large amounts of blood gushed out of him and painted the floor red. He bashed his head on hers and she let go. Mario yanked the dagger out, slashed Peach on the cheek, and then punched her in the face.

Peach crashed into the room on the other side of the wall and fell on the floor. Mario pounced on her and repeatedly punched her, turning her once-beautiful face into a bruised mess. She kicked him off and unsheathed a sword from her bag, which she used to stab Mario in the eye, so much so that his eye came out on the other side of his head! Yowling in pain, he jumped back, but Peach kept lunging at him, slashing him ferociously and reducing his manly beard to nothing but miniscule stubble.

Mario's servants ran into the room and saw the two battling it out to the death. Upon noticing their arrival, Peach reached into her bag and pulled out this whole thing of dynamite. She chucked it at them, and it exploded upon hitting the floor, completely blowing up the poor Toads and scattering their guts all over the premises. The blast also knocked Mario and Peach over, and Mario landed near the gun he had knocked out of Peach's hands just moments ago. He picked it up and, despite not having much strength left, managed to fire multiple rounds at Peach. The bullets pierced through Peach's body, ripping away the rest of her clothes, and she yowled in pain. With obscene amounts of holes being made in her, Peach edged towards Mario, knocked the gun out of his hands, and kicked him the groin (if this were some horrible CGI/live-action kids movie, you'd be expected to laugh at that, but this is quality entertainment). Both Mario and Peach hit the floor, in critical condition and on the verge of death.

Mario took a look at Peach. 20 years ago, he knew she was beautiful, which is why he kept rescuing her, but he didn't see her true sexiness until now. Fully nude and looking like swiss cheese with all of her gunshot wounds, Mario found himself falling her Peach yet again. Before they died, he thought he should make amends. "Listen, Peach... I'm sorry... for what I did. If I had known that what I decided to do all that time ago would lead to your life becoming so disastrous, I never would've done it. Even if it meant I wouldn't turn out to be the rich asshole I am today, I would still have continued to rescue you because you deserve more than this. Because I..." Mario couldn't bring himself to say "I love you" just yet.

Tears welled up in Peach's eyes. "I'm sorry too, Mario... So sorry... I thought getting revenge on you would make everything better but it didn't... Just look where we are now..." Mario took Peach in his arms as she sobbed. "There, there, honey...," Mario comforted her, "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Well... when I kicked your groin... I noticed how... big and HARD your cock is," Peach revealed. Mario was taken aback by his statement; he had never heard Peach talk this dirty. "Plus, this is between you and me... Bowser kinda has a small dick." "Ha! Really?," Mario laughed. "Yeah... so I thought... before I died... maybe I might feel a man with some real meat... inside of me..." Mario felt his penis hardening. "So if it's all the same to you...," she breathed sluttily, "I'd like to take you up on your fun time offer." Mario licked his lips. "Well, fortunately for yourself, it never expired baby. Think my cock was hard before? It was flaccid as fuck!"

Mario and Peach jumped up and started making out with each other in the most wet and intimate way ever. They French-kissed, their tongue exploring each other's mouths and sucking up the saliva and blood mixture with them. The two continued to kiss until they reached Mario's bed, which they laid down on. Mario stopped kissing Peach and licked her neck, continuing all the way down to her chest, effortlessly dowsing every part of her torso with his water. He reached her tits, which too were filled with gunshots, and sucked on them. "Oh, Mario! Oh, Mario!," Peach yelled in pleasure. Mario licked and nommed on the nipple, which sent such a sensation throughout Peach's body that she immediately started producing milk, which sprinkled out of her nipples and covered Mario's face with white stuff. He continued sucking like a baby, and Peach thrust her hips in response. Mario took three of his thick, manly fingers and stuck them in Peach's vagina, fingering her as she thrusted and continued to lavish the material emitting from her breasts, giving them both a good amount of satisfaction. Eventually, Peach's nipples, unable to withstand such stimulations, flew off her boobs, and blood came out of the holes they left behind, but Mario kept sucking like a goddamn champ.

Just as Peach was about to climax, Mario withdrew his mouth and his fingers. "What the hell was that for? I was almost done!," Peach scolded. "I'm not going to let you have all the fun," Mario said, and pulled down his pants. His dick sprang out from his pants, and because he was extra horny, it was now FIFTEEN feet! The dick broke through the ceiling of the room, up to the floor above. "Holy fucking shit!," Peach yelled, in disbelief. "Now go on, stuff all this down your throat like the whore you know you are," Mario ordered. "Jesus H. Christ, you don't have to tell me twice!" In one whole gulp, Peach grabbed Mario's dick and swallowed it. However, it was too long for her body so not only did it fill her whole throat, but it went throughout her body and came out of her anus. She blew him like a master, as she had done it many times before with Bowser, but hadn't the opportunity to experiment on a specimen like the one she had before her.

Mario moaned with relief as Peach went up and down his monstrous cock. It wasn't long before Mario had to cum, and the fact that he had to do so quickly when he usually lasted for hours, even days and weeks, is a testament to how skilled the princess was. He pulled his dick out of Peach, wanting to save his sperm for one last activity. Peach got back on the bed and spread her legs. Mario aimed his penis at her hole and dived in. "Auuuuuggghhhh!," Peach screamed as she was penetrated. The former plumber managed to fit his throbbing manhood in her until he was balls-deep, though his dick clearly poked her skin on the other side of her body, causing a large bump on her ass and it seemed that it would burst out from within her at any moment. Mario fucked Peach hard, and the two shook the room. Peach sighed and groaned with immense passion, her boobs jiggling up and down as she clenched the bedsheets, her face turned red from all of the sweet, sweet pain she was getting.

Mario was sweating profusely, from all of the work he had to do to saw Peach's pussy with his member, but hell yeah, it was worth it! The two worked up a rhythm, and they were moaning with unfathomable enjoyment with each "squish" of their fluids mixing: Mario's pre-cum and Peach's juices. "Fuck me! Fuck me harder!," Peach begged. "I will, you whore! You motherfucking whore! I will fuck you as much as I want! I'm gonna fuck you as hard as I can! Raaahhhh!," Mario screamed at the top of his lungs. "FUUUUUUCK ME! FUUUUUCK ME! I WANT TO FEEL YOUR DELICIOUS PENIS ALL UP IN MY BODY!," Peach cried. "I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM IN YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH!" "YES! YESSSSSSS! CUM IN ME, PLEASE! CUM IN ME! I WANT TO HAVE 20 OF YOUR CHILDREN! I WANT YOU TO DRENCH ME WITH YOUR CUM BECAUSE I'M YOUR LITTLE WHORE! YESSSSS! I'M YOUR WHORE! I'M YOUR FUCKING WHORE! JUST CALL ME PRINCESS WHORE! PRINCESS WHORE TOADSTOOL! IT'S SUCH A GOOD GODDAMN NAME! YESSSSS!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FHJNSHGRSEJGSHSHDFHSAEJFHESDHAWHG!"

"HSHSRFAEWGSETEUTEUEDGRSJSREYGRAHRAW111111+SHIFT+!"

And their exchanges pretty much kept going like this until Mario finally burst his load in Peach, and she simultaneously climaxed. The force of their orgasms was so much that it ended up killing them both. And there they lay, to this very day, dead in bed, locked in their loving sex position for all of eternity.

Never before and never again has there been such a magnificent love story, as of that of Super Mario, and his Princess Peach.

Game over.


	2. 1 Secret Ending

**REQUIREMENTS FOR THE SECRET ENDING:**

**You must have read the "Main Campaign" two times**

**You must have fapped to the "Main Campaign" three times**

Bowser sat alone in his room, drinking turtle soup that totally wasn't made from his Koopa Troopa minions that he'd killed in a violent rage after finding out that Peach had escaped. After he finished, he buried his face in his hands. "Who am I going to have fun time with now?!," he lamented. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, and he went to answer it. It was none other than…

"Luigi? What are you doing here?," Bowser asked. Luigi ripped open his shirt, revealing his massive pecs.

"I want you IN me."

* * *

To be continued in...

.:logo flashes:.

_The Tragedy of Super Mario and Princess Peach II: The Blossoming  
_

_Coming Soon_


End file.
